


let's get away tonight

by daybreaking



Series: red fusion (oneshot collection) [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Irene Is A Princess And Wendy's Got A Motorcycle, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreaking/pseuds/daybreaking
Summary: “You should really stop showing up like this,” Joohyun reprimands, wry and dry, but her hands are reaching out to take the spare helmet anyways. “My parents will know about it someday.”Seungwan just grins under her helmet, cheeks full and pressing against the insides of it. She pats the space behind her on the motorcycle. “Yeah, someday.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: red fusion (oneshot collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745227
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	let's get away tonight

**Author's Note:**

> aka the seo dan!irene x seungjun!wendy spinoff (not really) we didn’t need but i just wanted to see wendy in a motorcycle wearing a leather jacket and irene helplessly falling in love w her. Enjoy!
> 
> Bonus Track: drive all night by joan // nothing’s gonna stop us now by starship (oldie, i know)

There is a sonorous rumble in the air, revving once, twice, and tires screech flat against the asphalt. Joohyun walks down the front steps of the building with caution, her eyes squinted at the newcomer, and intrigued gasps slowly start to surround her. 

A girl is grinning cheekily from the curb, perched on top of a black motorcycle with a hand swiping up at her visor.

“Hi,” she says. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Of course. Joohyun rolls her eyes because really, the only way to get the girl to leave is to leave _with_ her. Seungwan has always been like this—rather persistent from the get-go, planting her foot firmly onto the ground until Joohyun realized that she would undoubtedly hang outside of the gates until she budged.

She doesn’t even understand why Seungwan does all of this. They don’t go to the same school. They certainly aren’t friends either.

The first time they had met, and Joohyun doesn’t really want to recall this because it is unsettling, she had been brisk walking away from three men who took too much interest in her while walking down the shopping district. 

Seungwan was coincidentally getting out of a ramen shop when she bumped into her, and she had easily intervened when she sensed Joohyun’s unease.

The second time was still a coincidence. Joohyun was on her way to school when the car broke down in the middle of the street. Her class was starting in ten minutes, and Seungwan just happened to be passing by in her motorcycle. She had offered to give her a ride with a spark of recognition in her eyes since she was going the same way.

In retrospect, Joohyun thinks that she shouldn’t have trusted so easily, but Seungwan didn’t seem dangerous at all. She also didn’t want to get a tardy pass.

“Once is a mistake, twice is a coincidence, and thrice is a pattern,” Sooyoung had told her once, quoting an old novel or something.

Ever since those days, Seungwan just coincidentally kept popping up whenever Joohyun conveniently needed the help, as much as the other girl swears she isn’t following her.

With her leather jacket, black gloves and helmet, and a motorcycle that looked too big for a small girl like her, Seungwan came, and Joohyun scowled, and it didn’t take long for them to build this obscure little acquaintanceship between them that consisted of glares (more on Joohyun’s end) and flirty pick-up lines (more on Seungwan’s end).

Seungwan just does it—ceaselessly shows up outside the gates of her private university with her big, black motorcycle and wearing tight-fitting leather clothes that should be prohibited.

“You should really stop showing up like this,” Joohyun reprimands, wry and dry, but her hands are reaching out to take the spare helmet anyways. “My parents will know about it someday.”

Seungwan just grins under her helmet, cheeks full and pressing against the insides of it. She pats the space behind her on the motorcycle. “Yeah, someday.”

Joohyun knows she shouldn’t be tolerating this kind of behavior, but she also can’t stand the way the other girls gossip behind her back in that wretched school, so she ends up choosing the lesser evil between the two. 

She could use some time away from here. Why not use this to her advantage?

“You are getting me back before five,” she reminds the girl sternly as she gingerly steps on the footpeg. But she wobbles, much to her chagrin, and Seungwan reaches out to steady her with hands that increasingly fluster the inner workings of her brain whether she likes it or not.

Joohyun swats the hands away with a growing frown as soon as she is stable enough to help herself. She sits on the elevated seat behind the girl, ignoring the heat that is creeping up on her face at the act earlier.

“Five… hm.” Seungwan has a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she makes sure Joohyun’s helmet is locked tightly, her hand swiping her visor down to conceal them but Joohyun didn’t miss it.

“Five in the morning?”

She barely has the time to react because Seungwan is already revving the motorcycle up. Joohyun yelps at the insane rumble of plastic and leather under her, because—well, she’s _Joohyun_.

“Hold tight, unnie. I like to go fast.”

Joohyun scoffs, not falling for the girl’s sly tactics with a roll of her eyes at Seungwan’s back. She places her hands on the handlebar behind her seat, her bag on the space between their bodies.

“You wish.”

-

Seungwan talks about how she is going to university next year.

Joohyun gives her a quick glance, sitting beside her on the bench right in front of the beach. The girl had taken off her jacket, offered it for her to wear but she declined. They are now just watching the skies feather between pink and purple and orange.

“Really,” she deadpans. “Good for you.”

Seungwan smiles, and Joohyun looks away.

“What’s university life like?”

_Shit_ , she wants to say, but she bites her tongue to Seungwan’s inquisitive look.

“Depends on what university you go to, I guess.”

“What if I go to yours?”

Joohyun snorts, loud and unabashed, only because it escapes before she can even tamper it down.

“Seriously?”

“Right, sorry. I almost forgot you’re, like, insanely rich. I could never fit in.”

“Drama queen. And I’m telling you not to even think about it because that school is horrible.”

Seungwan stares at her like she expects her to elaborate, so she does. 

She talks about the school, and it was _only_ supposed to be about the school, but when Seungwan is looking at her so intently while listening to every word, making her feel so _seen_ —before she even knows it, Joohyun has already prattled away half of her autobiography to this beguiling, ambiguous half-stranger next to her.

And oddly enough, it doesn’t stir her one bit.

Seungwan’s smile is soft and comely under pastel pink skies when she hands her the spare helmet once more, her leather jacket back around her shoulders hugging her curves. It is 15 minutes before 5PM. 

Joohyun takes it with a frown.

“What time do you get out this Friday?” Seungwan asks while mounting her bike. “Let’s go cruising again.”

“What makes you think I’d even agree to that?”

She grins. “Because I didn’t ask.”

Joohyun rolls her eyes, gets on the seat behind her.

“I don’t advise putting your bag there, by the way. The seat is narrow and it might fall off when we swerve.”

“I can see through you, Son Seungwan. I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Fine by me! But you can’t say I didn’t tell you when your bag falls. Buckle up!”

“Buckle up? First of all, this is a _motorcycle_ , and second of all—”

The bike does a small wheelie, and Joohyun yelps, and needless to say, she ends up heeding the girl’s advice anyway.

She wraps her arms awkwardly around Seungwan’s waist like a lifeline, but she chooses to ignore that. She doesn’t want to fall off and die. That’s all.

“3PM,” she squeaks when Seungwan swerves onto a clearer lane from the last.

“What was that?” The biker’s yell is muffled against her helmet and the crosswind.

“3PM!” Joohyun yells just as rawly through an open visor, pressing herself closer to Seungwan’s back to make sure she gets it.

“3PM, got it! And I like it when you press yourself to me like this!”

Joohyun’s screeches deafen into the wind, her burning face cooled instantly, and Seungwan’s muffled laughter rings in her ears.

-

“You.”

Joohyun’s lips are pursed into a thin line with hands that tighten around the straps of her handbag. She doesn’t understand why Seungwan is here, of all places, on the same day she decided to go out and have some time for herself. 

Unless she was following her, of course, and considering the nature of the other’s character, Joohyun wouldn’t be surprised if that were truly the case.

“... You are not supposed to be here.”

The recipient only turns around, seemingly unperturbed, and raises her eyebrows in mildly concealed fake surprise.

“Oh, hi, unnie!”

Joohyun huffs, rolling her eyes. She doesn’t even try to be discreet about it.

“What a coincidence to be bumping into you in this monster of a mall complex.”

“You expect me to believe that.”

“Well, no.”

“Well, it wasn’t a question.”

Their “coincidental” meetups have rather grown in regularity these days. One moment Joohyun could be in a café, and she would see Seungwan leaving from a bookshop just a few strides away when she gets out. 

Other times, she would be taking a walk down the pavement to the shopping district, and Seungwan would drive down the street next to her with a honk that shakes all the bones in her system, before she offers her a ride with a grin.

Joohyun isn’t actually as unsettled about it as she lets out. Seungwan has been nothing but respectful to her, albeit annoying and a little bit persistent, but she couldn’t possibly be harmful with those soft eyes of hers, that babyish face, that charming smile she always wears when she is speaking to her… 

Joohyun frowns at nothing in particular.

Seungwan tails her around the mall complex anyway, staying a foot’s distance behind her. 

Joohyun throws glances over her shoulder to see what the other is doing, but Seungwan only seems to be content walking with her like this, giving her a wave and a small smile whenever their eyes meet.

_Seriously, what is her deal?_

“This one looks good on you,” Seungwan would tell her as she picks up a shiny hair clip from the selection. 

It is cheap, Joohyun knows this just by looking at it. It is plastic and common, a sad excuse of metal and knockoff jade and _so_ not worthy of her penny. 

But Seungwan had looked so pleased when she held it to the side of her hair, seemingly convinced that her taste is splendid by the smile on her face.

“I’ll buy it for you if you promise to wear it.”

“I am not going to wear it.”

“You are going to wear it because I am buying it for you.”

Joohyun would roll her eyes at the memory later that night, careful fingers taking the accessory out from its paper bag and inspecting it daintily.

It is blue, _so_ _not_ her color. _So_ _not_ her favorite.

It might look good with her outfit tomorrow.

-

Seungwan’s text is bright on her screen when she fetches the phone from her nightstand in the dark. 

_Are you up?_ It read.

Joohyun groans and sighs because it is 2AM. Why is Seungwan texting her at _2AM_?

She still has classes tomorrow, and a possible dinner with her family and their family friends. She needs to have her beauty sleep. Seungwan doesn’t have to know that, and she surely doesn’t have to ruin it.

She puts her phone back on the nightstand. It doesn’t even give her time to close her eyes before it pings again.

_Look outside._

She would be _stupid_ to do as Seungwan instructed. There is absolutely no way she is getting up from her comfy bed at 2 in the morning to drag her feet all the way to the window and _look_ —

Seungwan waves at her from under one of the bushy trees outside the gates, sitting on her motorcycle. She must be crazy.

“What are you doing here?” 

Joohyun hisses with rising panic as she finds herself outside of the gates anyway. Seungwan is grinning at her under the moonlight, concealed behind the shadow of the big tree.

“I didn’t know you had such a big house. Wow.”

“Yes, and I should be inside of it right now. So, goodbye.”

“Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?” Seungwan smiles as she takes out the matte helmet from the side of her bike. “Either way you’re gonna get in trouble if you get caught outside, so why not make the most out of it?”

Joohyun would be stupid. She would be dumb, and stupid, and absolutely _deranged_ if she listens to Seungwan and her dangerous larks once again.

“3AM,” Joohyun says between gritted teeth as she finds herself behind the girl once again. “And please don’t start your motorcycle so loudly.”

“Of course. You got it, princess.”

-

In the streets of the undying city, dressed in nothing but a purple jacket and pajamas. On the back of an R15, her arms wrapped around black leather. Seungwan’s gloved hand rests on her clasped ones over her stomach during a red light, and Joohyun doesn’t move it.

The man in the car next to them gives her a funny look, more to her fluffy bunny slippers on the footpegs, and Joohyun can’t help but giggle with her head resting against Seungwan’s back. 

The light leaks of Gangnam are much more mystical tonight, it seems. She has never seen the cityscapes gleam with so much romance and wonder; didn’t know that they could be so breathtaking. 

It’s probably just because she’s doing something she shouldn’t be, or because it is 2AM and she must be _crazy_ cruising around the city on a motorcycle during this ungodly hour.

Or maybe it’s just because she’s doing it with Seungwan.

They stop at a 24-hour convenience store conjoining a gas station, and Seungwan’s hands are gentle when they unlock her helmet despite the gloves chafing her chin.

Joohyun is allowed to sit sideways on the bike while Seungwan stands next to it (a first that she would soon find out from the girl’s best friend), their hands full of cheap, store-bought ramen and unhealthy carbonated drinks. They bicker and banter like they always do.

Seungwan manages to get her back on time. 3AM, and maybe Joohyun wishes she had specified a time much later.

On the parkway leading to Gimpo, on a Saturday when Joohyun had texted the girl to save her from a terrible family gathering. Seungwan shows up with a grin and a pork bun in her hand, and shows her a side of the Han River she has never seen. Joohyun would be lying if she said it wasn’t romantic.

In the quirky villages of Paju, where Seungwan easily meshes with the people and Joohyun wonders how someone can be so charming to everyone she meets. Seungwan holds up peace signs while standing next to a statue, and Joohyun begrudgingly (not) takes a picture of her.

She wouldn’t admit to staring at the picture in the safety of her own room later on. Seungwan’s smile is everlasting, and she would never dare.

All the way to Ansan, where Joohyun meets Seungwan’s best friend and most trusted mechanic. Seulgi, she is called, and she hands Joohyun a cup of tea with greasy fingers in her garage; a first for someone like her. Seulgi had sent a knowing look at Seungwan who was busy inspecting her bike, and Joohyun almost snorted on peppermint.

And then in Seongbuk-dong, where Joohyun screams because Seungwan is letting her use her bike without having prior driving lessons. Seungwan just laughed, and Joohyun stared longer than necessary, and the younger girl gently places her ungloved hands over hers on the throttles.

Joohyun loses count. Sometime in the park, Seungwan smiles on top of the seesaw, and Joohyun finds herself wanting to smile too.

It must only mean one thing, right?

There is excitement when she finds herself looking forward to these little freedoms. There is frustration when she takes an hour figuring out which outfit to wear. There is shyness when she practices greetings in front of the mirror, just to see if they look cool (or cold) enough.

There is affection, somewhere in the streets of Seoul. On the back of a motorcycle, hands around black leather, Joohyun falls for Seungwan.

And she falls deeply.

“Unnie, you’re wearing that hair clip today.”

Joohyun hands Seungwan her bag, which the girl places in front of her while she mounts the bike. Wordlessly, her arms find their way around Seungwan’s waist, and it almost feels like they belong there.

“I love it. Blue is my favorite color.” Seungwan grins at her, and Joohyun’s heart jumps too close to her throat. So she takes it upon herself to lower the girl’s visor with her own hands to hide it away.

“Okay, I didn’t ask.”

She doesn’t specify a time, but Seungwan always manages to bring her back an hour too early. 

Or two. 

Or even three.

Or maybe, Joohyun doesn’t want to go home at all.

-

“You know, I have this particular feeling that you like me too much.”

Joohyun raises an eyebrow, and Seungwan grins to her side.

“I can feel it, and I’m always right.”

Joohyun just decides to give her the time of the day, to give her the liberty to revel in whatever she wants. It’s not like she is entirely wrong anyways, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“Believe whatever you want.” Joohyun shrugs, continuing her walk down the pavement while Seungwan slowly drives her bike on the street next to her.

No context needed, they just do it sometimes.

“Well, I believe that you like spending time with me.”

“Mhm.”

“And that you find me funny… and attractive, because let’s be real.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh! And that you like my smile, and you love it when I grin at you.”

“Is this a praise-myself convention or something? I’m pretty sure I didn’t buy a ticket.”

“I think you like me.” Seungwan’s grin is much more definite now. Teasing, but more certain and hinting at a question that Joohyun knows she secretly wants to ask.

And she’s not wrong. Seungwan is not wrong about that at all.

She likes it—leather jacket and rough gloves. The weight of the helmet and the rumble of the motorcycle under her. Gasoline and a floral perfume. Random texts in ungodly hours and junk food in drive-thrus.

She likes Seungwan. There is no shame to it.

She might be stuck-up, snobbish to a fault, but she is not a liar.

“And what if I do?” She raises an eyebrow at the girl, a knowing curl growing on the side of her lips, and Seungwan nearly staggers off her bike.

“W-What?” 

Joohyun looks at her watch. The golden hour is about to end soon, and the beach is just a few kilometers away.

She snatches the spare helmet that was dangling off a hook eagerly before Seungwan could even complain, fussing at the girl who is still trying to regain her balance on her bike.

“Wait, what—”

“Buckle up, Seungwan. I want to go for a ride.” She places her foot on the peg and her hand on the biker’s shoulder.

“No, Joohyun, wait—”

Joohyun bites back a giggle when she persists. Seungwan struggles against the curb while she sits on the seat that has become so familiar to her.

“What— What do you mean by that?”

Seungwan’s confusion is adorable when she continues to ask, still quite stirred. A bashful color is slowly painting away the cheeky confidence that was once there, and it is _cute_. Joohyun takes her helmet for her and starts placing it snugly over her head.

“Joohyun, answer me?” She gags when the older girl mistakenly buckles her helmet too tightly from behind.

“Sorry.” Joohyun pats Seungwan’s helmet when the tension is fixed, and easily snakes her arms around her waist after. She can actually feel the girl’s abdominal muscles tense under the touch, and it makes her giggle.

“What do you mean by that?”

Joohyun rests her chin on Seungwan’s shoulder, an unseen smile breaking out on her lips. 

Seungwan is warm, Seungwan is annoying, Seungwan is her favorite.

“You asked, didn’t you?” She carefully reaches forward to pull the girl’s visor down. 

There is no shame to it at all. 

“Now, go fast, Seungwan. I’ll hold tight this time.”


End file.
